And They Danced
by melissarxy1
Summary: A short little Labyrinth story, it's SarahJareth


And  
  
They Danced  
  
"There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel Opened and closed Within your eyes I'll place the sky. Within your eyes"  
  
They never believed Sarah. She had tried to tell everyone about the castle beyond the Goblin City, but didn't believe her. When she still insisted that it was true her stepmother and father had her committed. In a small room with only one window she felt completely alone and scared. She couldn't call on her friends anymore. The only way they could see her was by coming through a mirror and the hospital wouldn't allow her to have any.  
  
But sometimes when she dreamed she remembered the dance. The feel of the Goblin King's arms around her. The Labyrinth was her favorite memory. Sir Didymis, Ludo, and Hoggle were the only true friends that she had ever had. But when she dreamed, it was of the dance.  
  
It wasn't so bad most of the time. Sarah was used to being alone. But sometimes she thought about the Labyrinth and her friends and she would cry. She even cried when she thought about the Goblin King. She even missed Jareth. She thought again about the dreams. Why, if she was dreaming about the Labyrinth, was she dreaming about that dance?  
  
When that question crossed her mind she almost laughed. Because it was the only memory of Jareth where he wasn't threatening her. She suddenly remembered his words "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Perhaps, in his own way, he had loved her. But that was over now. He was probably married to some Fairy Queen or something. Besides, she had been a girl then, filled with imagination and feeling, now she wasn't even allowed to read because they said that that was why she had gone insane. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She felt so alone. She wondered briefly what he was doing.  
  
"There's such a fooled heart  
  
Beating so fast In search of new dreams A love that will last Within your heart I'll place the moon. Within your heart"  
  
Jareth sat at his throne. The goblins sat around him making a lot of noise. He resisted the urge to simply throw all of them into the Bog of Eternal Stench. He thought about her: Sarah, beautiful, stubborn, kind with a flaming spirit, the only human to ever match his arrogance. Most of that arrogance had been taken out of her when she went through the Labyrinth. She was the only person he had ever cared about. He had offered, no begged, for her to love him but she had refused his love, she had refused him. He wasn't going to offer again. If anything were to happen, she would have to offer her heart.  
  
He looked outside at the Labyrinth's many twists and turns. He had allowed her friends to visit her when she wanted to see them. But he had told them not to tell her that on the threat of never being able to see her again. He, himself had visited her in dreams. That took a lot of power so he couldn't send her friends now that Sarah couldn't see them. He knew what had happened to her. It should be a crime to put someone with her kind of spirit in a room that was only a little more than a cage. He sighed looking past the Labyrinth waiting until night so he could see her.  
  
"I'll paint you mornings of gold  
  
I'll spin you valentine evenings Though we're strangers `till now We're choosing a path Between the stars I'll lay my love Between the stars"  
  
Sarah found herself in the ballroom. She knew, the way that an asleep mind does, that she was dreaming but she didn't care. The only thing that she cared about was that she would see him and they would dance. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. There he was standing before her. He drew her into his arms and the music swelled around them as they moved together.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" she asked not knowing why, she had never spoken in her other dreams of him.  
  
"Yes and no," he answered.  
  
"How is there a yes and no?" she asked.  
  
"This is the only way that I can see you," he explained.  
  
"Why do you want to see me?" she asked him confused.  
  
He smiled. "Isn't it obvious," he asked as he twirled her around. She just looked at him. He drew her back to him and she laid her head on his chest. If this was a dream could she dream forever?  
  
Just as she thought that she awoke to the sun hitting her. "Time for your morning session," the nurse told her. "Hurry and get dressed." Sarah did as the nurse directed not having a choice. She went to the session told him what he wanted to hear finished out her day and went back to her room.  
  
  
  
"As the pain sweeps through  
  
Makes no since for you Every thrill is gone Wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls down. Falling down. Falling in love."  
  
Sarah mused over the conversation. What had he meant? She sighed wishing more than anything that she could understand. She looked at the now darkening sky.  
  
"Jareth I hate this place," she said not caring weather or not anyone heard her and thought she was insane. "And I want to come back, I want to go home." As soon as those words left her mouth she was back in the ballroom. She walked through the ballroom finally understanding. He did love her as much as she loved him and this was her home. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned seeing him behind her.  
  
He drew her into his arms as he had done many times before but this time it was real. He whispered in her ear: "I love you Sarah." She whispered that she felt the same. The familiar song played around them and he sang. And they danced. 


End file.
